Duke: The story of a lost bender
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: This is a story of Tenzin and Lin's child. I know it's been done, but I don't care enjoy! For new readers the grammar gets better as you read on. Sorry about that. This story is now complete. I may do little oneshots of this story. (This was my first story...so a LOT of grammar errors, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Duke**

It was a normal morning on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and the airbenders in training, Korra, Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo were meditating quietly by the bay.

"This is so boring Tenzin", Korra commented.

"Yes but it worked wonders for you when Tarlock captured you. Maybe you should relax and see what avatar Aang wants you to know", Tenzin said getting up from his meditation position. "Come along children Korra needs to be alone." And with that said they left leaving Korra all alone. The sun was beginning to set in her eyes. Things have been different since Amon got away. It seemed more peaceful now. Of course it was until she kept getting these visions a few weeks back. Tenzin suggested some meditating, of course. Korra closed her eyes, ignoring the light, and started to meditate.

_The image was blurry at first, but then it settled and she could tell she was at air temple island. It looked like there was a party going on. All the important people were there. The Former and current firelord, Zuko and Ursa, were there. Toph, Suki, Sakka, and Katara were there. It seemed like everyone was happy and joyful. Korra looked around and saw two figures in the corner. They were holding eachother and smiling at one another as the talked the their guests. Korra couldn't believe it. Those two figures were no other than Tenzin and Lin. A wine glass was banged and everyone turned to Toph._

_"Good evening everyone. I'm so glad you could all make it. You know it's not everyday that you become a grandma", everybody laughed then Toph continued. "Anyways, to my brave little soldier girl, Lin, and her baby daddy!"  
_

_"Mother!" Lin cried out in embarrassment._

_"Oh you know I'm only foolin' Linny. To Tenzin and Lin", everyone cheered and applauded. Tenzin went into a room and cradled back a baby. It was a boy. He looked so much like his mother, but had Tenzin's eyes. They named him Duke after Lin's late father 'The Duke'. _

_"Everyone I'd like you to officially meet Duke," the whole crowd awed and oohed at the sleeping baby. Tenzin was holding a necklace in the other hand. It wasn't a official air nomad necklace, but it was pretty important to Tenzin._

_"This necklace is a symbol for Earth and Air. I hope that someday he will be as good of an airbender as my father was", he was beginning to get teary eyed. "I wrote on the back so if he ever gets lonely he'll know I'm not far away to help him. I wrote '**Life is nothing without Love, never give up.-your loving father****.**' I hope he will always remember that and we can have many adventures of love and lust", Tenzin placed the necklace around Duke's neck. Which gave a yawn from Duke._

_"Looks like someones ready for bed," Lin said taking Duke and putting him and putting him to bed. She tucked Duke in his crib and gave him a kiss good night watching him drift off into peaceful slumber. Little did she know that "the Resisters" were also watching him. They were preparing for there attack. After Lin was sure Duke was fast asleep, she left. Not a very smart idea. Slowly "the Resisters" took there positions. They were preparing to take the second to last airbender, supposedly. Lin had made it back to the party with all the party guest greeting her and complimenting her on the baby weight loss. It was a few minutes of calmness, then everything went dark._

_"I can't see a thing," Sokka said getting freaked out._

_"Shut up Sokka", Toph quickly replied._

_"Sorry", he answered back._

_The lights came back on. Men dressed in red and gold trapped the doors. Toph was prepared to fight, but soon she realized they weren't in fighting positions they were in... guarding positions._

_"Duke," Toph shouted throwing a boulder at one of the guards and trying to escape to protect her only grandchild. But they stopped her. As they did with countless others. Finally everyone heard a cry. Duke's cry. That drove Lin to the edge. She metalbent a bowl and knocked out two guards. She ran out of the room and headed towords Duke's room. Two guards followed her. They attacked, but no luck. Lin blocked everyone of there shots, until she got to the door. Lin heard a deep unrecognizable voice. She opened the door and saw a man, the leader, smiling at her while holding Duke. She froze. Everything went silent. Just as she was about to make her move. One of the guards hit her on the side of her face knocking her out. The last words she heard were the cries of her son._

The vision faded and Korra was left there speechless.

"Why do I need to know this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Duke**

"Why do i need to know this?" Korra thought to herself.

"Meelo stop that! If your hungry I'll make you a snack, just don't eat the dirt," Tenzin said trying to pull his oldest son out of the garden. Eventually Tenzin got Meelo out of the garden and was walking towards Korra.

"I'm sorry for that intrusion Korra, did you get any results on what avatar Aang is trying to tell you," a curious Tenzin asked.

"Well actually...yes," she said almost questioning her answer.

"Really what did he want to tell you?"

"It was about you"

"Me?" He said startled with the answer

"And Lin," Korra added.

"Oh what was it our first date. He'll never get over that story. Even when he's dead he embarrassing me." Tenzin started to ramble about Lin and his first date.

"It was about your son, Duke," she blurted out. Tenzin stopped talking. The air was silent for a moment. Finally Korra spoke again.

"It was about how he got captured and I have a feeling Aang knows something we don't about his abduction and-"

"Enough" Tenzin shouted. "I already know the end to his story. We caught the Kill-" he paused for a moment. "Eventually we found the resisters, but we were too late. Duke was gone by then."

"But did you see the body? Maybe someone or something was protecting him. Maybe he's alive and that's what Aang wanted to tell me."

"I don't know Korra. Maybe," a doubtful Tenzin replied.

"Korra! Tenzin! Breakfast is ready," Pema interrupted. Together they walked to the dining room. Everyone took their seats and began to eat. Pema couldn't help but feel the uncomfortable silence between Korra and Tenzin.

"So Korra how was meditating? Did you find out what avatar Aang wanted to tell you," Pema asked. Tenzin wished his wife was more quiet.

"Well actually Pema I think Aang is trying to tell me that Du-"

"Korra I really don't think Pema is all that intrested in your little story. What a lovely meal Pema. I love the tea you made," Tenzin said trying to change the subject.

"Tenzin stop being so rude! Now Korra what were you saying?" Pema asked.

"Like i was saying I think he wants me to know about the truth about Duke," Korra finished.

"Oh," Pema said realizing who she was talking about. She looked at Tenzin and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled a thanks.

"Daddy who's Duke? Is he a new pet? Are we getting a platypus bear? Can he be mine and only mine and we can fly off in the sunset and live happily ever after," Ikki said throwing a gust of wind, lifting her off the ground.

"No sweetie, Duke's not a pet. He's a boy. My boy," Tenzin replied. Almost teary eyed.

"What are you talking about daddy," Jinorra asked her father.

"I suppose you all are old enough to know the truth," he looked around and saw curious faces all around. " A couple of years ago, before me and your mother ever married, I was in a relationship with someone."

"Lin" Jinorra added.

"Yes Jinorra. It was Lin. Anyways we actually had a son together, Duke. It was the happiest time in my life," Tenzin said but quickly realized what he said. "Of course before you all came into my life."

"Nice save," Pema said blankly.

"As I was saying, me and Lin had a son together which we named Duke. We kept getting these threats from 'the Resisters', of course we thought that they were threats and only threats. Boy were we wrong. About five months after he was born we through a party in his honor. That was the day he got captured. We worked hard on finding the abductors. Eventually we found the leader, Ojie Spence. I remember his laughter and his pleasure of my pain," Tenzin started to get angry, but he seemed more hurt than angry. "I remember what he whispered in my ear as they waked him to his cell. _'I'll be back to kill the rest of your family'_ " Tenzin began to cry. He couldn't take the pain.

"Oh my gosh," Meelo said. "I have another brother!" Ignoring Meelo's comment everyone turned back to Tenzin to hear him speak again.

"We searched and searched for Duke, but never found him. That of course led me and Lin to grow apart and eventually marry your mother." Tenzin said finishing his story.

"Oh wow," Korra said shocked. "Tenzin I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Korra," Tenzin said

"Maybe Aang just wanted you to tell your kids about Duke," she suggested.

"Maybe," Tenzin said pulling himself together. "Yeah I'm sure that's it."

The rest of the day was quiet. Everyone just went on doing what they usually did except there was a slight sadness in the air. The day eventually ended and Korra laid in her bed sucked in thought. After a few minutes she fell asleep. In the middle of the night she awoke with a chill running down her spine. Korra opened her eyes and saw a figure by her door.

"Tenzin? What do you want? It's late and I'm tired," she said lazily falling back to sleep.

"Don't you wanna know the truth?" A familiar voice asked.

"Aang?" She got up from her bed, not feeling tired anymore. "I don't understand why would you want me to know about what happened to Duke? It just ended in tragedy."

"That's because you didn't hear the whole story."


	3. Chapter 3

**Duke**

"Aang, what do you mean?" She asked. But Aang didn't answer and her room faded. She was left in darkness until she heard a cry. There Korra was again in the middle of watching Duke get captured.

_She saw Lin knocked out by the door and Oji Spence holding Duke._

_"Come on," Oji commanded. "Leave the woman! Gather up the troops and let's get back to headquarters." The men did as they were told and left Oji alone with the baby._

_"I'm going to kill you," he instructed with a hint of madness in his voice. Korra followed Oji out of Air Temple Island and into a small cave just outside Republic City._

_"Hui come here!" Oji yelled. Korra was starting to realize Oji was mean, maybe even evil. _

_"Hui I said come here!" He said once more. A short skinny women entered._

_"You wanted me, sir?" She said looking very terrified._

_"Ah yes! Here take this mutt and make sure you don't let him out of your sight," he said while handing Duke to Hui._

_"Yes sir, but may i ask why?" The women asked. Oji didn't reply at first. He walked around trying to find an answer._

_"Well Hui, we will soon have an...unexpected guest."_

_"How do you know," the women quickly asked._

_"Dont talk back to me!" He shouted holding up a hand as to beat her with it, but didn't. The girl looked petrified. He put his hand down and started to talk again. "Just take the baby and hide. I'll be back to kill it later."_

_"Kill it! But it's a baby!" Hui cried out._

_"Do as your told," they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hui go!" Oji instructed pointing to an escape door. She followed his orders and left. Holding Duke tight in her arms._

* * *

_"Well, well, well look what we have here its the happy new parents! congratulations you guys!" Oji mocked to his unexpected guests, Tenzin and Lin._

_"Where is our son Oji?" Tenzin asked Oji._

_"Look at you. You look pathetic! But to answer your question lets just say he's close to death," He laughed as he mindlessly took out his sword. "Now which one of you should i kill first?" He said getting his blade ready._

_"Give up Oji the police force will be here any minute to put you away. Now I'm going to ask you one more time" Lin said earthbending him to the ground and getting close to his face. "Where. Is. My. Son!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Oji said innocently._

_"Lin he's just trying to distract us. Come on let's go search the cave. You've trapped him well enough . The police force will be here soon to get him."_

_"Well Okay," they left to search the cave, leaving Oji all alone. Big mistake. Oji broke free and left out the same escape door Hui had recently escaped from. The police force came. They searched for clues, but couldn't find anything. They continued there search for the lost boy and his kidnapper._

* * *

_"I wonder what your name is little one," Hui said cradling the baby in her arms while hiding under some rocks._

_"His name is Duke," Oji said hovering behind her which gave her a fright._

_"Sir, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but why do you want to kill him?" She asked wondering._

_"Hui, he's the second to last airbender. Once he's gone it'll only be Tenzin left." He said with a glimmer in his eyes. "Anyways a change of plans are in order. You see that boat right there?" Oji said pointing at a large metal boat. She nodded in return. "You and that thing will get on it. Its heading to a village near the earth kingdom. If I'm not there in two days kill him with this," he handed her a knife."Do you understand my directions?"_

_"Yes I do," she said looking a bit teary eyed._

_"If I don't make it there and I find out you didn't kill him i swear I'll-" he stopped as he heard voices behind him. "Just get on the boat and remember what I told you!" Hui snuggled the baby closely in her arms as she ran towards the boat not looking back. It only took a few hours to get to the village. As she was getting off the boat she overheard a conversation._

_"Ey Song, did you here they caught that Oji Spence guy last night," said a man._

_"Really? Did they find the baby?"_

_"No not yet. I bet the babies dead."_

_She couldn't believe her ears. Hui took out the Knife Oji gave her. She couldn't kill an innocent__ baby. Could she? Hui found an abandoned house in the village. She smelled something disgusting, then realized Duke's diaper hasn't been changed since last night. She didn't have diapers but found a towel on the floor. That would have to do. As she was changing his diaper she saw glowing grey eyes look up at her._

_"I can't kill you," she said lifting him up back into her arms." But if I don't he'll know?" She looked at him once more. "I can't take you back to Republic City, he'll find out and get the both of us." Duke giggled as he chewed on the necklace his father gave him. "I'll keep you safe. I promise. Then one day everything could go back to normal." Hui said holding him closely._

The image faded and Korra was back in her room. It was still dark outside,but she didn't care.

"Oh my god! I have to tell Tenzin," she ran out of her room and headed towards Tenzin and Pema's room. She didn't even bother to knock. Korra just barged right in.

"Tenzin wake up I have news that you won't believe," she yelled waking up the sleepy couple. She told them the story. Duke's story.

"Korra thank you this is wonderful news! I'll call Lin immediately," he said picking up the phone. Korra was so happy she solved a crime and Tenzin would soon have his son back! The next morning Tenzin, Lin, and Korra headed to that village on oogi. Everyone was silent during their journey. They were all thinking about what he would be like and act like. They arrived just before dusk. Korra found the place Hui and Duke were hiding. It looked much nicer than the vision, then again that was thirteen years ago so of course it would look nicer.

"Are you guys ready," Korra asked. They both nodded their heads. Korra knocked on the door. Hui answered it. She had a few wrinkles and a couple of grey hairs, but other than that she looked the same. She answered the door with a gasp. She recognized them at once.

"Your too late. He's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Duke**

"What do you mean by 'gone'? Where is he," Korra asked in confusion.

"I mean he's gone. Duke ran away three years ago. Come in out of the cold," Hui said welcoming them into her home.

"But why?" Korra asked still confused.

"Well everything seemed fine. That is until he turned ten," Hui sighed as she led them into her living room. They all took a seat.

"What happened," Tenzin asked.

"It was three years ago," Hui said beginning her story.

* * *

_Hui and Duke were on a busy street, picking up some errands._

_"Duke I'm gonna-" Hui stopped as she saw his necklace out in the open. "How many times do I have to tell you,hide that necklace," she said tucking it inside his shirt._

_"I don't wanna," Duke said pulling away. Hui started walking as she noticed the crowd got thicker. Duke followed. As they were walking he noticed a little boy holding hands with his mom. "Why don't you tell me about them?"_

_"About who?"_

_"My parents"_

_"Because I love you too much," she always replied with that answer. Duke's been living with Hui, or his 'caretaker' as the other kids call her, for his whole life. He knew she wasn't telling him everything and that made him angry._

_"Okay Duke I'm going to be over there," she pointed to a shop. "I want you to go get these items from the market," Hui handed him a list. He grunted in response, but still took the list and headed to the market. When he got there he noticed that Jian was there. Jian was a big chubby boy. He was about Duke's age. He hated that guy. Jian was always bullying Duke. He was with a bunch of his friends. Duke didn't care for them either. He walked in avoiding eye contact with the boys. That didn't work._

_"Hey butt licker," Jian said as Duke passed him. Duke just ignored him and went on looking for the things on the list. "Hey I'm talking to you! what are you deaf," that got a laugh from his buddies. Duke sighed and turned around._

_"Yes," Duke said blankly. "I believe you rang for me." He said with a little mock in his voice. This got him a look from the boys._

_"Yeah I 'rang' for you. You got a problem with that," Jian said shoving Duke against the wall. "How come I never see you around school. You think your smarter than us? Huh," he asked._

_"No it's just Hui says that she can teach me all the things I need to-"_

_"Oh so you do think your smarter than us," Jian said getting closer to Duke._

_"No I-" Before Duke could finish his sentence he got tackled to the ground. It wasn't much of a fight. It was Jian trying to fight, and failing, while Duke tried to get away._

_"Of course you're a bad fighter your parents never cared enough to stick around to teach you." This made Duke angry. Without thinking he earthbent a rock to Jian's face, but missed._

_"Ha! you're a pathetic excuse for an earthbender."_

"He's an earthbender," Lin smiled.

"Yes," Hui replied before continuing her story.

_"Shut up Jian or I'll do it again," Duke said lifting up a rock._

_"Why should I care about what you do. Your so poor you don't even have a name."_

_"Yes I do! My name is Du-"_

_"That is enough," Hui said grabbing Duke and shoving him out of the store._

_"Don't ever mention your name. You know it's unsafe," Hui said fixing his black hair, that had gotten messed up._

_"Why," Duke yelled. "What are you hiding. Why can't I go to school. Why can't I take earthbending lessons. Why can't I be normal?_"_ Duke shouted starting to cry._

_"Oh hunny, I wish I could tell you," she said placing her hands on his cheek and getting down to his level._

_"No," he screamed moving away from her. "I don't want you near me. Not ever! You're a beast," he yelled running away from her._

_"Duke," she called out. But she was too late, Duke was already out of sight._

"That was the last time I saw him," she said as the memory faded away.

"Then where is he," Tenzin asked confused.

"I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

**Duke**

_He ran as fast as he could. Tears dripping down his cheeks. After what felt like an eternity he stopped. A huge ship towered above him. He dried his eyes. Duke looked around and saw all these boys about his age, some even younger, getting on the ship. What was this? Why were they getting on the ship? Duke was interrupted with his train of thought when he heard a deep voice behind him._

_"This is your future," he said. Most people were just walking by, but some were listening. "Bring your son's to fight. I believe a true warrior starts at a young age. Make them men. I am the captain of that ship join us now...or later"_

_What did he mean by later? Duke didn't really care anyway. He walked towards the man._

_"Excuse me," he said quietly. Too quiet, the man didn't hear him and just kept talking. Duke repeated it, this time louder. "I said excuse me." The man turned to him._

_"yes"_

_"Is there...um," he stumbled on his words. "Is there a certain age required to join?" Duke asked._

_"Why no boy...you're perfect," the man said. The way he talked made Duke feel a little scared. It was calm, but deep. He said his words slowly. Like a pause for dramatic effect._

_"My name is Fang Spence. I am the captain of that ship," he said pointing at the ship above them. He led Duke towards the ship. Fang told him where to go, gave him a handshake, and sent him off on his own. Duke walked onto the ship. He saw many children. He noticed two kids walking up to him. The tall one was wearing firenation clothes. The other one was wearing water tribe clothing._

_"Hello, I'm Chang and this is Ruz," the tall one said while the other one waved._

_"Nice to meet you," Duke said awkwardly._

_"I see you're wearing eathbending clothing. Are you an earth bender?" Ruz asked as he took a seat on the edge of the boat._

_"Yes I am," Duke replied._

_"Cool I'm a firebender and Ruz here is a waterbender. We're runaways."_

_"Me too!" Duke said quickly lighting up._

_"Yeah! Your parents bug you too? Don't you hate them," Ruz said._

_"Well actually I'm joining to find the truth about my life and my parents," Duke answered honestly._

_"What?" Chang asked._

_"I need to know the truth about my life," he answered but couldn't say anymore because he was cut off by a whistle._

_"Children we are about to set off on an adventure of a lifetime," Fang started. "Tonight you relax. tomorrow you kill."_

_What did he mean by that, Duke wondered. He knew this man was mysterious, but killing, what was that all about?_

_"Get to know your brothers," and with that said he left._

_"Oh I'm sorry what's your name again?" Chang said as they walked to their beds._

_"Oh it's Du-" he was about to tell them his name but remembered what Hui said **'Don't ever mention your name. You know it's unsafe.' **Duke didn't know what that meant, not yet anyway. He decided to be safe and not say his name at all._

_"Just call me...Boss"_

* * *

_The next day they were woken up early in the morning. The ship seemed different. There were guards guarding the entrances and wires on the edge of the boat. Duke looked around and noticed unfamiliar faces. They weren't here when he fell asleep. They looked sad and scared. This worried Duke. Fang Spence entered._

_"Hello children. I'm glad our new members...changed their minds about... coming," he said weirdly. There was definitely something strange about this man. "Today you will start training. If you fail to cooperate you will be punished," he continued as these buff men with whips walked in. What did he sign on for? Why did we need training? Fang was talking for a few more minutes. He eventually left. Each different nation was sent off to train. The non benders went off to learn how to use weapons. This place was bad. We become their slaves. If you just stopped for a second you would get yelled at and beat. Like everyone else, Duke had tear stains on his cheeks. He wanted to go home. This was horrible. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Duke**

_It's been about a year since Duke walked onto the ship. It was horrible. Each town they went to they were forced to attack. If you refuse to attack you die. The only upside to this whole thing was his friendship with Chang and Ruz. Of course they got in trouble a lot, but they never went through it alone. Eventually Duke trusted them with his secrets. He told them his true name, his necklace, even about Hui. Duke and Chang use to travel around the ship looking for escape patches and snooping around. One night they came across a certain office, Captain Spence's office._

_"I don't know Boss what if we get caught," said a cautious Chang.  
_

_"We wont get caught you coward," Duke said opening the door. They walked into Fang's office. It was dark, the only light was the one by his desk.  
_

_"Maybe he has something here that can tell us how to get out of here," Duke suggested taking a seat in Fang's chair. He started looking through papers, but stopped when he saw Chang just standing there. "Well come on start looking," he commanded pointing at a stack of papers. Chang cautiously skimmed through the papers, until he came across a certain sheet with a certain photo on it.  
_

_"Uhh Duke? Isn't this your necklace," he said holding up a picture. Duke had to look up. He had used his first name, this was important. But before Duke could say something he was interrupted by a voice coming from outside the office.  
_

_"Our plan is coming perfectly," the man said. They knew exactly who that was. It was Fang Spence. "My brother has given the orders and I suspect we invade Republic City in about two years. After we stop at a few towns first," he said. They could tell he was getting closer. Duke and Chang had to come up with a plan, Fast. Quickly they stacked up the papers. Chang started taking the paper with Duke's necklace on it.  
_

_"Leave it," Duke whispered. Chang obeyed his command and put the paper back where he found it. Just as the door opened they jumped out of the window landing on the safe metal ship. They ran back to their sleeping area, avoiding the guards passing by. Arriving at the place, they quickly found Ruz.  
_

_"Ruz!" Duke and Chang yelled at the same time. Ruz was sleeping, but quickly woke up when he heard his name being yelled.  
_

_"What? I was sleeping," he screamed out covering his eyes with his arm.  
_

_"We found something, something interesting," Chang said smiling at Duke.  
_

_"Well what did you find," Ruz asked sitting up. Both Ruz and Duke looked at Chang.  
_

_"Well Boss convinced me to go into Spence's office," he started. "And you know how Boss is looking for his parents and the necklace his dad gave him-"  
_

_"Get on with it Chang," Ruz yelled in annoyance.  
_

_"Oh right! Well we were in Captain Spence's office snooping around and I came cross a paper," Chang explained.  
_

_"What was on the paper," Duke asked.  
_

_"It was a picture of... well maybe you," he answered.  
_

_"Maybe?" Duke asked.  
_

_"Well I don't know it was a baby, but he had your necklace on."  
_

_"So you woke me up because you might have found a picture of Duke as a baby. Oh joy," Ruz said laying back down._

_"I didn't get to read it, but there were people in it. A man and a women. Maybe it was your caretaker, Hui!"_

_"Maybe, but who was the male?" Duke asked himself.  
_

_"Bed now," a guard said noticing the boys out of bed. Duke and Chang listened to the guard and lied down on dusty mats the guards called beds._

_"What do you think the photo was," Chang whispered to Duke.  
_

_"I don't know Chang, but tomorrow I'm going back. Alone," Duke answered as he turned to fall asleep.  
_

_The next night Duke went back to Fang's office. This time he went alone. Duke opened the door slightly to see if Captain Spence was in, he wasn't. Duke slammed the door open and started to rummage through papers until he found it. Chang was right. It was his necklace. But the women wasn't Hui. This woman was tall and nothing like Hui. The photo didn't look professionally done. It looked like it was taken from afar. The photo was a bit fuzzy and Duke knew whoever took this photo wasn't taking it for fun, but to spy. He scrolled down he saw someones handwriting on it. He tried to make out what it said. 'Duge eliminied?' No that didn't make any sense. He tried again. 'Duke' the first word said. This was freaky, it had his name on it. He read the last word 'eliminated'.  
_

_"Duke eliminated," he read. After a few seconds past by he realized what he read. "I'm not dead! What is this some sort of joke," he cried out while putting the paper in his pocket. He needed to find more. Duke began to look through more papers. Then he came across a letter. It dated about a year ago. He read through the letter. Duke couldn't believe this. This man was horrible.  
_

_"Oh no," Duke cried out.  
_

_"I suppose your lost," a voice behind him asked. Duke looked up and saw Fang Spence. He hid the letter behind his back.  
_

_"I know what you did Fang," Duke screamed.  
_

_"What do you know," Fang asked angrily.  
_

_"I know you stole some of these children! That's illegal!"_

_"Only the ones who refused to go on their own," Fang Spence said getting closer. "Besides what do you care? If i remember correctly you were one of them who came on their own. What was you said...'Excuse me, is there an age limit for this?'," Fang said mockingly. "Now listen boy," Fang said grabbing Duke by the neck. "You will say nothing about this to the others. If you do there will be dire consequences. Do you understand boy," he said lifting Duke off the ground. Duke struggled to break free. It was hard for him to breathe. "I said do you understand me boy," Fang repeated, but Duke didn't answer. Duke glanced down on to Fang's desk. He saw a book, a rather large book. Quickly Duke grabbed the book and slammed it on Fang's head. Fang let go of Duke's neck and fell to the ground. Duke ran out of his office._

_"Guards! Guards! Get that boy,"Fang yelled as he was getting up and wiping some blood off his forehead. Fang ran to his intercom._

_"Anyone who see's Boss bring him down. I want you to kill him! And anyone who helps him," Fang said angrily.  
_

_Duke ran as fast as he could. This was horrible. Not only does Fang want to kill him, but he ordered his brothers to do it. As he ran he started dodging fire balls and water whips.  
_

_"I'm sorry Boss,' a boy said throwing an arrow at him.  
_

_"It's okay I understand," Duke replied.  
_

_It just kept getting worse. More boys came attacking him. Somebody through a knife right in Duke's left arm. He fell to the ground. They kept aiming at him and Duke was hurt, badly. He knew it was the end. Just before Duke was about to take his last breath a giant wave of water appeared knocking the warriors to the ground. It was all so blurry to Duke, but he knew it was Ruz. He turned to see a flash of red to his right. He knew that was Chang._

_"Come on!" Ruz said helping Duke up. _

_"We gotta get out of here,"Duke said in pain. Chang blew a whiff of fire trapping the warriors on the other side of the boat._

_"Let's go!" Chang yelled out. Without another word Ruz tilted the boat so they were near the water. They hesitated at first but once they saw that the fire had died down and the warriors were attacking once more they jumped. The wire around the boat was cutting their bodies, but they eventually got through it. Ruz built an ice boat and created a wave to get away from the ship. After they knew they were safe they rested. Ruz and Chang looked at Duke. He had scratches and blood all over him._

_"What happened in their?" Chang asked. Duke didn't answer him immediately. First he took the knife out of his arm._

_"I don't know how, but There is a connection between my past and with Fang."  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Duke**

_They were on the ice block for a few hours. It was beginning to get colder and Duke was hurt badly._

_"We need to find help," Chang said trying to help Duke with his wounds.  
_

_"Guys.. I need.. to tell you something," Duke said weekly. "It's about Fang." Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Ruz.  
_

_"Look! I see land," he said pointing at a land of snow.  
_

_"Keep holding on Boss. Were almost there," Chang said as Ruz waterbent them towards the land. Ruz and Chang dragged Duke onto the island.  
_

_"Look over there," Chang said pointing at a large snow wall. "I bet someone lives over there." Together they carried Duke towards the snow wall. It took them an hour to get there. when they finally got to the wall they were stopped by a man.  
_

_"Who goes there?"  
_

_"Um.. we were escaping from this place and my friend got badly hurt," Chang started saying.  
_

_"We just need a healer or something. You got any," Ruz finished. After some hesitation the man let the boys in. As they walked in they were greeted by some waterbenders. They were talking about something, but it was hard for Duke to understand. He was so badly hurt he was about to pass out. Duke did hear a few words. He thought he heard 'he needs to see Master Katara', but he could have been mistaken. Before he knew it he was being carried into a building. Chang and Ruz following close behind. All these flashing lights were gleaming above him until finally he passed out.  
_

_"Where's Katara?" a watertribe girl said cleaning the blood from Duke. An old woman came into the room. Everybody moved away from the boy.  
_

_"Can help him?" Ruz asked the old women.  
_

_"I'll do my best," she replied. "Take the boys friends and give them a meal. They look famished." Chang and Ruz were escorted out of the room.  
_

_"Now what do we have here?" Katara asked looking at the boy.  
_

_"He's been hurt somehow. Can you heal him?" Someone asked.  
_

_"Yes, I think so," Katara replied. "Now leave. I need time alone with him." The benders left and Katara started her healing process. She bent the clean water from the bucket and started to work on his left arm. Katara healed most of his wounds. Then she noticed blood coming out of his shirt. She lifted his shirt up and was ready to heal, but then she noticed his necklace. This can't be. He's dead. Isn't he? There was only one way to prove he was actually Duke. Katara turned the necklace around. It was him. She remembered the carving on Duke's necklace. **'Life is nothing without love, never give up- your loving father.'** Those words were on this boy's necklace. It was Duke, her grandson._

_"Oh my spirits! He's alive." She quickly healed the rest of his wounds. Katara didn't know what to feel. Happy that her grandson has been alive all this time or sad because her grandson was in so much danger that he almost died. She took his necklace off of him for cleaning. It was so dirty. It's like he never took it off._

_"Mmm," Duke mumbled._

_"Shh get some rest," Katara said putting a blanket over him. "You had a long day. You're safe now." She walked out of the room and into the dining area where Chang and Ruz were sent to have a meal. Once they saw Katara they stopped eating._

_"Is he gonna be okay?" Chang asked her as he was getting up from his chair._

_"Yes he'll be fine. He's resting now. What happened?" Katara asked._

_"Well we were on the ship and the intercom came on and the captain ordered us to attack Boss and we couldn't kill boss he's our buddy so we had to help him but everyone else was trying to kill him and someone had thrown a knife in his arm and-"_

_"Chang I think she gets it," Ruz interrupted. "I'm Ruz and this is Chang," Ruz said pointing at Chang. "Can we see Boss?"_

_"Well Du- I mean Boss needs to get his rest, but in a few hours you can see him and we can get this whole thing straightened out," Katara answered. As Duke slept Ruz and Chang told Katara about their adventure around the world as prisoners. Eventually Duke woke up. At first he was surprised about where he was, but then remembered what happened. He got off the bed he was placed on. Stretching he noticed his scars didn't hurt as much as they had. Duke looked at his shoulder. There was barely a scar. This was amazing! He heard voices coming from outside the room. He walked out of the room and followed the voices. As he got closer he recognized Chang and Ruz's voice._

_"Boss your okay," Chang yelled out when he noticed Duke standing at the door. Duke was covered in bandages and scars, but he would survive._

_"Katara here saved your life," Ruz said looking at the old woman._

_"Well thank you ma'am I'm-" He stopped talking and started searching for his necklace. "My necklace! It's gone. I must have left it on the ship." Duke started to panic._

_"Don't worry Duke everything is okay. I took it off so we could clean it. That thing was covered in blood." Katara said calmly._

_"Oh thank goodness," Duke said in relief. "Wait a minute... you know my name." This was creepy. Ruz and Chang exchanged looks. What was going on?_

_"How do you know Boss' name," Chang asked._

_"Well I-" Katara started to answer, but was interrupted by Duke._

_"Can you tell me who these people are?" Duke pulled out the paper of his pocket and showed it to Katara. Her eyes widened when she saw the photo._

_"They were watching us the whole time," she whispered._

_"What," Duke asked._

_"Oh these people are your parents. That's your mother," she pointed at the women. "Such a lovely lady," she added. "And that man is your father," Katara pointed at the man._

_"Did you know them," Duke asked._

_"Yes and I still do," she answered. Dukes eyes widened. They were alive? _

_"What happened on this night," Duke asked pointing at the picture._

_"That was the night you were taken by Oji Spence," Katara replied._

_"Spence?" The boys said together._

_"Wait a second," Duke pulled out the letter he had. "I'm correct! This letter was sent by Oji Spence. They must be related somehow," Duke said showing the letter to Chang and Ruz.  
_

_"He kidnapped those children," Chan said shocked.  
_

_"Yeah and he's planning to take over the world. This man is crazy," Duke answered.  
_

_"This isn't good," Katara said standing up. "Not good at all."  
_

_"Hey Boss remember when we were in his office and we overheard him talking about heading to Republic city in two years," Chang asked Duke.  
_

_"Yes?" Duke replied not sure where Chang was going with this.  
_

_"Why do you suppose that is?" Chang wondered.  
_

_"I don't know Chang." They stood there in silence for a minute or two. Then Katara's eyes widened and it just hit her.  
_

_"Oji Spence is imprisoned in Republic City. He must be going there to break him out," Katara said. It grew silent again. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but didn't dare to say it aloud. There was a war coming. A nasty one that had to be stopped.  
_

_"We have to go to Republic City and warn the people," Duke said breaking the silence.  
_

_"Well not tonight," Katara answered. "Its very late. Everyone should get some rest and tomorrow you'll head off to Republic City," she said showing them to their rooms. Chang and Ruz were exhausted, but Duke got plenty of sleep already. Duke lay in his bed a bit scared about what would happen next. He did get a bit more sleep, but not as much as Chang and Ruz got. The next morning Katara made them a delicious breakfast._

_"Eat up you'll need your strength," she said to them placing the food on the table. After their meal they got ready to head out for their adventure to Republic City.  
_

_"What was I thinking?" Katara said to them as she handed them clean clothes. "Look at you! You can't go out with ripped clothes. You can have these. I hope watertribe clothes are okay. It's all we have." The boys put on the clothes they were given. A man brought out a huge grey lizard.  
_

_"You can use Ringo to guide you to Republic City," the man told them. After they received a backpack full of food Chang and Ruz got on the lizard while Katara put Duke's newly clean necklace on him.  
_

_"Thank you for everything Katara," Duke said getting up on Ringo.  
_

_"Please call me Gran Gran. Your siblings do," she said smiling.  
_

_"What"  
_

_"Ya! Ya!" Chang said whipping the strings to make Ringo go. Ringo obeyed and they were off to Republic City.  
_

_"Oh spirits," Katara said looking up at the sky. "Protect them on their journey."  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Duke**

_They were off to Republic City. They didn't stop for anything except when they got hungry or tired. After a while they ran out of food. They stopped at a nearby town. They bought food with the money Katara gave them.  
_

_"Wow this town has all the good stuff," Chang said looking at the market food. They were walking towards Ringo when Ruz noticed something out in the open on Duke's neck.  
_

_"Boss, shouldn't you hide your necklace? We don't know who could be watching us."  
_

_"They wanna fight me then I'll fight them. I'm tired of hiding my necklace. I'm tired of hiding who I am," Duke replied. Ruz just nodded and they kept on walking with food in their hands. Everything seemed to go fine until they noticed these men staring at them.  
_

_"Duke those people keep looking at us," Chang said worriedly. "What should we do?"  
_

_"Let's just keep walking," Duke replied with a cautious tone in his voice. "It'll be okay." But it wasn't okay the men followed them. After trying to get rid of them. The boys decided to face them. So they stopped._

_"Maybe their friendly," Chang said nervously as the men in red and gold came closer.  
_

_"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Duke commanded. They didn't say anything at first, but then one of them grabbed Duke by the necklace._

_"Where did you get this!" The man yelled.  
_

_"It's mine! Let go of it! I didn't steal anything," Duke screamed in confusion.  
_

_"It is not yours someone must have gave it to you," the other man said.  
_

_"Yeah my father." The men looked at each other in confusion. This couldn't be him. Could it?_

_"Come on Boss let's go," Ruz said taking Duke's arm. Quickly the boys ran away while the men were still confused.  
_

_"Hey! there getting away," one of the men noticed.  
_

_"Come on," the other man said as they ran to there camel-moose. The men started chasing the boys.  
_

_"Run faster," Duke said noticing the men. The boys ran as fast as they could. Duke earthbent the ground to stall them, but the men just broke through. Chang and Ruz bent and again the men blocked it easily. They got to Ringo and quickly fled off. The men were gaining on the boys.  
_

_"Were gonna die," Chang cried out when he saw a knife thrown at them.  
_

_"No not today," Duke said noticing a cliff. "If we get past that cliff then we'll lose them."  
_

_"Are you mad Boss! We'll just fall off the cliff."  
_

_"I'll eathbend us to the other side," Duke yelled. "You got to trust me." Chang and Ruz looked at each other a bit worried on Duke's actions. But they did trust him so they nodded in agreement. Duke made Ringo go faster.  
_

_"What are they doing?" One of the men asked noticing they were heading towards the cliff.  
_

_"There bluffing," the other man told him. They weren't bluffing. The men continued to chase them getting more hesitant as they got closer to the cliff.  
_

_"Okay on the count of three," Duke yelled out. The boys held each other tightly.  
_

_"One" The men's camel-moose started to panic._

_"Two"  
_

_"Are you sure about this-"  
_

_"Three" Duke screamed. Just as they were about to fall off the cliff Duke earthbent the ground below them and lifted them up in the air. The men retreated and fell to the ground as there camel-moose's retreated. The boys landed safely on the other side and continued running.  
_

_"Haha! You lose we win," Chang yelled out behind him.  
_

_"Warn Oji Spence," one of the men commanded.  
_

_"What should I tell him?"  
_

_"Tell him... Duke ain't dead," the man answered.  
_

_The boys didn't stop. They had to make sure they weren't being followed. After a few hours of running they stopped to rest.  
_

_"Who were those guys," Ruz asked getting off Ringo.  
_

_"I have no idea," Chang replied. "Lets set camp here. It seems safe." He said looking at the sight in front of him.  
_

_"It's because of me. It's my fault. I put you all in danger because of my stupid mistake of wanting to show my necklace in public." Duke said sadly.  
_

_"No Duke! It's not your fault," Ruz told Duke._

_"It is my fault," Duke explained. "That's why tomorrow I'm going to go head off to Republic City, alone."  
_

_"Duke we're in this together," Chang said. "We're not gonna let you fight alone." Duke was hesitant at first, but then looked at his friends faces and knew he wasn't alone. He was never alone.  
_

_"Okay," Duke agreed. "We set out for Republic City tomorrow." They camped out for the night. The next morning they were off. It was a long journey and everything seemed to go fine until they got closer to Republic City. The boys were traveling when they spotted men dressed like their attackers. They were dressed in red and gold. There were tons of them. _

_"They must have warned others we were heading this direction," Ruz whispered as they hid behind the bushes._

_"What do we do?" Chang asked.  
_

_"We split up," Duke answered. "They only want me. You guys head to Republic Cit-"  
_

_"No Duke!" Ruz interrupted. "YOU need to go to Republic City not US."  
_

_"But they know who I am. I think sacrificing my life is just something I have to-"_

_"Stop it Duke! Don't talk like that," Ruz said. "You and Chang head out to Republic City while I distract them." Ruz said taking Duke's necklace off of him and putting it on him.  
_

_"Ruz I can't let you do this!" Duke said to his friend.  
_

_"I have to do this. It's my destiny. Get to Republic City and stop the Spence's," Ruz said heading out in another direction. "Goodbye you guys."  
_

_"Ruz no," Duke cried out, but it was too late. He was already gone. Duke and Chang got on Ringo and headed for Republic City.  
_

_"He'll be okay, Boss." Chang said noticing Duke upset.  
_

_"I hope so," Duke said as they rode towards Republic City. They traveled long and far, but finally they had made it to Republic City.  
_

* * *

_A man was walking down a long dark hallway and was approaching a guard. The guard looked stunned and held out his weapon.  
_

_"Who are you? Visiting hours are over. Come back la-" the guard started to say, but was stabbed in the stomach with a knife. The stranger took the guards keys and unlocked the prison cell. He opened the door and knelt to the ground.  
_

_"Master Oji I have good news," he said holding out a necklace. "Duke has finally been... eliminated."  
_

_"Good," Oji said taking the necklace. "Now before we go on with our plans there's a place I'd like to visit... Are you aware of that village near the Earth Kingdom?"  
_

_"Yes sir," the man said getting up off the floor.  
_

_"I need to visit an old friend of mine."  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Duke**

It had been a long day and all Tenzin wanted to do was go home to his family. Like on the trip towards the village, it was silent. Everyone was disappointed that they didn't find Duke.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry," Korra said breaking the silence.

"Oh it's alright Korra. It's not your fault," he said disappointed. He looked at Lin and saw how sad she looked. The kidnapping of Duke really changed her. She started giving herself more work to keep her mind off of the pain she was harboring inside. They flew across Republic City and landed on Air Temple Island. A police officer was waiting for them. He had this worried look on his face.

"Chief Beifong, we have some bad news," he said as Lin got off of Oogi.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Ogi Spence was bailed out of prison last night."

* * *

Duke and Chang had just gotten in Republic City. Chang kept looking up at the sky. 'What a beauty' he thought. All these buildings high in the air. As he was looking he could have sworn he saw some sort of flying animal.

"What are you looking at Chang? We have work to do," Duke said knocking Chang back to earth.

"I think I saw a flying animal. It was huge. This place is amazing," Chang answered.

"We can look at the sights later, but now we have to warn Republic City." They looked around the city. People seemed happy and peaceful. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"What are we suppose to be looking for," Chang asked.

"A building of some sort. I don't know look for the most important building in Republic City."

"Oh such a great plan. You didn't have this already planned out?"

"No, I didn't! How hard can it be to find a building."

"I can't just spot some building that looks import- oh I found it!" Chang said pointing at the police headquarters.

"Chang you genius you. Lets go," Duke said as the started running towards the building. They were half way there when Chang spotted ships coming closer to Republic City.

"Oh no! there here already. What do we do?" Chang said very terrified.

"Go to the police force and tell them Republic City is under attack Chang. I'll stay here and try to fight them off." Duke said.

"But there's too many of them. You can't fight them on your own."

"I won't be alone. I'll never be alone. Now go! quick!" Chang followed Duke's instructions and ran to Republic Cities police force.

* * *

"Was anyone else harmed besides this officer," Lin said walking into her office with Tenzin, Korra, and an officer not far behind.

"No ma'am he was the only one harmed," the officer answered. She sat down in her desk and started examining the evidence. But was quickly interrupted by a scream.

"I need help! We're under attack! My friends gonna die without Your help!" Chang ran into Lin's office out of breath. "Help...please."

"Alright kid settle down what happened," Lin said annoyed. She didn't have time for this. Lin had a criminal to find.

"Republic..City is...under...attack," Chang said still trying to catch his breath.

"What," Korra said.

"I said...Republic...Cit-"

"I heard what you said, but why?" Korra asked.

"Long story...brothers...take over world...Spence."

"Spence!" Tenzin and Lin said at the same time.

"Yes.." Chang said tiredly. "Got any water?"

"Listen tell us whats going on," Tenzin said offering Chang a seat which he took gracefully. Chang had finally cooled down and was able to speak again.

"Okay well a Oji Spence and his brother want to take over the world. There coming here to kill the last airbenders or something," Duke said proudly.

"Oh dear this is serious," Tenzin said.

"Oh yeah and there ships are here and my buddy Duke is gonna fight them all by himself. He's such a brave guy. You know he was stolen as a boy-"

"Your worse than Ikki," Korra interrupted him.

"Well I'll get my men ready for battle," Lin said starting to head out.

"And I have to go protect my family," Tenzin said following Lin out of the door. They started walking the medal halls. It was quite awkward.

"Listen Lin, I know things right now are pretty hectic, but I just want you to know that after all those years together and- I know I didn't make the best choices in life. What I'm trying to say Lin is that I've always cared for you." Lin stopped, but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Chief, do you want me to call the United Forces?" An officer asked.

"Uh yes and order our men to head towards the waters," she said starting to walk away.

"Lin," Tenzin called out for her. She turned back and he saw the glimmer in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tenzin. Now go. Your family needs you." He smiled and headed towards the door. Tenzin got on Oogi and was half way to Air Temple Island when it hit him.

"Did that kid say 'his buddy Duke'?"

* * *

Duke stood there ready to fight. As the ships got closer he got more ready. He had confidence all over his face. He was ready to fight. He knew he wasn't gonna survive this, there were too many. He barely survived the attack on the ship. This would be much worse. He looked up and saw a statue. It was a bald man with an arrow on his head. Duke didn't know why but that statue just made him smile. He got so distracted at the statue he almost didn't notice the ships dock. The doors opened on the ship. He saw his brothers. They looked terrified. Duke looked around and he couldn't believe what he saw. Fang had recruited more kids but not only boys but girls too. He didn't want to fight them, but he knew he had to. Duke looked up and saw Fang on top of one of the ships. He gave a signal and the children came running towards Duke. Duke was prepared to fight. Just before the first kid got to Duke a giant blue light came crashing down blocking the kids from Republic City. What was this? Duke was confused. The kids were confused. Fang was angry. Duke was amazed at what he saw. The light started changing into figures, or people. He didn't know it at the time but standing around him were Avatar Aang, Sokka, Uncle Iroh, Toph and Ruz.

"You've been so brave Duke," Toph said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you guys," Duke said in amazement.

"We are the spirits of the sky," Uncle Iroh said with a chuckle.

"Why are you here," Duke asked.

"To protect you of course," his good friend Ruz said with a smile. Duke turned to Ruz , he just realized Ruz was there.

"I never wanted you to die because of me. That's what I was trying to prevent."

"I did it because it wasn't my destiny to survive, it's yours." Ruz said hugging his buddy.

"Duke," Aang said to his grandson. Duke turned to Aang. "We'll handle these guys. Head to the mountains there's a cave there. That's where Oji is hiding. Go get your necklace back," he said hugging his grandson.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you," he started running off but then came back. "Don't kill them there being forced to do this. They don't deserve death." Aang just nodded and Duke started running towards the caves. A gleaming light passed by and the battle had just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Duke

It was very busy in the police headquarters. Everybody was moving around.

"Why haven't any of you followed my orders," Lin screamed at his men.

"Well Chief the warriors by the bay are just children and it seems they're retreating," an officer said looking towards the bay. A blue light glowed and like the officer said the children were heading back to their ship.

"Well find Oji," Lin commanded. "I have a feeling wherever Oji is my son isn't to far behind."

"Well ma'am were looking, but we don't seem to know where he is at the moment," the officer replied.

"Maybe he's at 'the Resisters' old headquarters up in the cave," Chang interrupted walking back into Lin's office. "I think I have a letter that explains where Oji would be." He started looking for the letter. "You know what, I think my friend Duke has it." They all stared at Chang for a second. The officers were confused on what just happened.

"If your shore kid then I'll go check it out. Men," Lin said facing her officers. The officers straightened up and got ready for their orders. "You go to the bay and handle the children. Get them to safety. Don't attack them, I have a feeling there being force to fight. After you collect the children, take the captain of the ship down," She said heading her way towards the mountains. Chang followed.

"Excuse me ma'am what should I do?"

"You've already done enough kid but if you want to help I suppose my officers won't mind you riding along with them," she said looking at an officer. Chang cheered

"Yes ma'am," the officer said blankly and led him towards the battle field. She started walking again towards where Oji might be hiding.

* * *

It took a little longer than she expected, but she finally made it. The cave was all dusty and dark. This place hasn't been used for years. Lin started walking around to look for her son.

"He's not here," a dark voice said behind her. She turned around to see a Oji Spence smiling at her. She took a closer look. He was wearing Duke's necklace.

"Where is he!" Lin yelled out while earthbending a bolder at him. Oji easily smashed the bolder with his sword. He started walking around her slowly.

"You want to know Where he is? I'll show you," he said aiming his sword at her. Lin earthbent the ground to trap him. Oji broke free easily. They continued to battle until Oji took his knife and stabbed her in the leg. Lin went down with a scream. Just as he was about to finish her they heard a rumbling noise. After a second of listening for the noise it finally died down. He took his sword and aimed for Lin's chest. Then the rumbling noise started again and Duke came out of the earth stopping his sword from stabbing Lin.

"Get your hands off my mother!" Duke said with a kick. Oji fell to the ground. He was in shock. This couldn't be.

"Your suppose to be dead?" Oji yelled out.

"Well I'm back and I think I want my necklace back," Duke said as he earthbent a rock towards Oji. It hit him. Hard. Oji quickly recovered and took his sword out. They started battling. It go intense. Duke got some hits and Oji got more hits. They started taking the battle outside the cave. Oji took his sword and scraped Duke's face. Duke screamed but quickly earthbent the rock above them. It landed on Oji and he had passed out. It was over. Duke had won. He walked over to Oji's body and took his necklace back. He started walking towards Lin but was stopped by a hand on his ankle. He turned around and saw Oji throwing a knife at him. Duke blocked the knife and started fighting again. They were getting close to the edge. Duke could feel the earth cracking below him.

"Oji we have to get off the edge it's cracking. We'll fall if we don't," Duke said backing away.

"Good," Oji said pushing Duke off the mountain. Duke was hanging on the edge. "Time to finish you once and for all," Oji said stepping on Duke's hands. Oji was about to push Duke off the cliff when the earth below them started falling. Duke quickly jumped to a safety zone on the mountain and got up off the edge of the mountain. He looked below him and saw a terrified Oji hanging on a weak rock that would break at any moment.

"Grab my hand," Duke said leaning down towards Oji. He started to reach for Duke but quickly retreated with an angry look on his face. The rock broke and Oji flew down the mountain. Duke looked away. It was finally over. He touched his bloody scar then quickly remembered his mother. Duke ran to comfort his mother. His mother! He got down and touched her face as he saw the blood on her skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lin opened her eyes. It was him. It was Duke staring at her with his grey eyes. She touched his face while smiling.

"It's really you," Lin said getting up. Duke smiled back at her.

"It's really you," Duke replied helping her up. They started walking out of the cave. Duke was helping Lin. They got out of the cave and noticed the commotion by the bay. They hurried down the mountain and got to the bay. Tenzin and his family were already there. Korra and her friends were also there and the police force had tied up 'the Resisters'.

"Officer when your done here there are more men at Air Temple Island," Tenzin told an officer. The officer nodded and took 'the Resisters' to headquarters. Everybody quickly noticed Lin limping and came over to help her.

"Lin are you okay. What happened-" Tenzin stopped when he noticed Duke in the background. He walked towards him.

"Duke old buddy your okay," Chang said hugging him. "I fought the bad guys. I was all like woosh and they were all like ahhh and I was all like uhuh."

"Okay, okay I get it you kicked butt," Duke said with a chuckle. "Now give me some space." Chang walked away and went to brag some more to the officers. Duke just laughed at his dorky friend. He started walking away but stopped when he heard his name being called out.

"Duke," he turned to face a bald man with an arrow on his head. It was him. It was his father.

"Uh hi," Duke said awkwardly. He didn't really know what to do.

"Hi," Tenzin replied with a smile. This made Duke smile. They just stared at each other for a while.

"Uh sir," an officer walked towards Tenzin and Duke. "Mister Fang Spence has escaped and no one can find him also the women at the village you visited earlier has been pronounced dead."

"What?" Duke said shocked.

"She was identified as Miss Hui," the officer said. This was awful his caretaker was gone. He wanted to cry but couldn't. Duke was sad, but also happy.

"I'm so sorry Duke," Tenzin said comforting his son. Without thinking Duke hugged his father. This was a shock to Tenzin at first but after a moment he hugged back.

"Thank you," Duke said snuggled into his fathers arms. Tenzin began to get teary eyed.

"Yes well there are some people I'd like you to meet," he said leading Duke towards the crowd.

* * *

Two days after the ending of 'the Resisters' attack a party was held at Air Temple Island. It was a party to celebrate the end of 'the Resisters' but mostly to celebrate Duke's returning. Everybody was dancing and having a blast. Duke got the chance to meet his family members and some friends of the family. Even though what he went through wasn't easy or suppose to happen. He felt like he owed thanks to 'the Resisters for capturing him. Yes maybe some people would have been alive and he would probably have full siblings instead of half, but if he had the chance to do it all over again he would. During his adventure he met some great people and he wouldn't be the boy he is today. No not a boy, but a man. A man with a great future ahead of him. A man with a great family. A man who was lost but found his way.

**Finish**


End file.
